The present invention relates generally to carpet installation tools, and more particularly is directed to a power operated carpet stretcher.
In the installation of conventional wall to wall carpeting, it is the usual practice to anchor tackless carpet strips about the periphery of the room and then to affix the carpet in place over the floor by anchoring the peripheral edges of the carpet to the tackless strips. In order to produce a satisfactory installation of the carpet without ripples, creases, looseness or other defects in installation, it is the usual practice to employ suitable tools to stretch the carpet sufficiently prior to permanently engaging the peripheral edges of the carpet to the tackless strips.
The tools presently employed for carpet stretching purposes are all manually operated and generally comprise three distinct types of tools, namely, a knee kicker, a pole stretcher type or an anchor blade type of device.
The knee kicker is a relatively small tool which comprises generally a carpet gripper head and a padded body suitable for receiving impacts from the knee of the installer to push the carpet gripper head forwardly to thereby stretch the carpet. Such devices are relatively easy to operate by a single workman, but are limited in operation and in function by their inability to develop suitable power to stretch the carpet, especially where large rooms are involved.
The anchor blade type of installation tool comprises essentially a carpet gripper head and an anchor blade for positioning behind the tackless strip. Usually an elongated operating handle is employed to function through a leverage principle to pull the carpet gripper head toward the anchoring blade to thereby stretch the carpet in the path of travel. Such devices develop sufficient power to adequately pull and stretch the carpet but require considerable strength and the use of both hands of the operator.
The pole stretcher type of installation tool comprises a carpet gripper head and an elongated pole which extends from one sidewall of the room to enable the tool to push against the sidewall as the carpet is stretched toward the opposite sidewall. Usually a manual handle functions a lever mechanism to push the carpet gripper head towards the tackless strip for carpet stretching purposes. This tool also required considerable strength and the use of both hands of the operator. Further, regulation of the length of stretch is fixed by the design of the lever mechanism and this cannot be adjusted by the operator.